This specification relates generally to systems and methods for distributing content and more particularly, to determining content relevance.
The Internet provides access to a wide variety of resources, such as video files, audio files, pictures, business and personnel contact information, product information, maps, and news articles. Accessing these resources can produce business opportunities. For example, when content is distributed, selected alternative content items (e.g., advertisements) may be distributed together with the content.